


A Bad Start

by Keimori



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Haircuts, Head Shaving, Internal Conflict, Self Confidence Issues, Teenage Rebellion, plz no bald jokes, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keimori/pseuds/Keimori
Summary: "What’s the baddest thing you can think of doing?"… Breaking one of Ra*bits rules, probably.





	A Bad Start

**Author's Note:**

> another hajime fic! he's not even one of my top ten characters, but he's really fun to write!!
> 
> the topic may sound silly, but this is a serious fic! so please, i ask of you to not make any bald jokes... thank you!!

“What’s the baddest thing ya can think of doin’?!”

 

Nazuna asked, enthusiastic about the new idol work Ra*bits has received. They were going completely against their image. Instead of cute and pure, as idols usually were, they were playing the role as “bad boys”. 

 

When it became Hajime’s turn to answer, he fumbled over his words to think of something quick. 

 

“U-um… Messing up someone’s laundry… On purpose~?”

 

The whole unit giggled, and Mitsuru answered something equally as innocent after. They really weren’t a team of bad boys after all. Nazuna gumbled about how he’d have to teach the the ways of being a rebel, but none of them took him with a pinch of seriousness. Even Nazuna was cute to his juniors. They couldn’t imagine him even hurting a fly!

 

They practiced for the new event for the rest of the time. In that, the question kept going around his head.

 

_ What’s the baddest thing you can think of doing? _

 

His true answer didn’t come to him until after school.

  
  


_ … Breaking one of Ra*bits rules, probably.  _

  
  


That was just a few months ago, but Hajime hasn't shaken the thought. Mainly because it was always there with him... The mop of his hair that he hasn't cut since middle school. He didn't even know his hair was so straight. He promised Tomoya that he'd grow it out for Ra*bits's image, but it spiraled into a rule that he just plainly _had_ to keep it long. It was one of the downsides of being an idol, to maintain a consistent appearance, even if he liked it or not. But now, it was summer time. Nazuna was graduated, and none of them had decided who was now the official leader of Ra*bits.

 

_ No leader means.... no rules, right? _

 

Hajime thought, looking at his dad's razor in his hand. It was _so hot_ this summer. When he was shopping with Anzu one day, she offered to put his hair in a ponytail, but he was too embarrassed to accept. He didn't want to look girly anymore. Cute was acceptable... But girly? No way, that wasn't him. He was tired of being flirted with, pick on, teased, _seen_ as a girl. Nobody too him seriously, with his straight cut, soft, blue hair. Mitsuru and Tomoya... They were cool and boyish. Hajime would stick out around them for sure. 

 

He pulled his hair back, running his hand through the thin strands a few times. Looking at himself in the mirror, he could just see his middle school self looking back. Was it really time to second guess himself? The razor was already buzzing, his hand would become numb from the vibration if he kept stalling. He pushed his hair back once more, and the next time he did, the blue locks near his ear started to fall into the sink. He really couldn't stop now, unless he decides on a whim to do a half shave and join UNDEAD. He chuckled at the idea, and ran the razor down his head a second time. The third, and forth, his hair already filled the sink and was now sloppily falling to the ground. The fifth, his skin had become itchy with the hair falling down his shirt. 

 

The first swipe through... felt liberating, freeing. But the sixth time... Not only hair started to fall. He could already tell this was a mistake. Not only did it look bad, but a word stuck in his head as he sniffed in tears. A word that hadn't even crossed his mind before all of this. 

 

Betrayal. 

 

After this, he'd still go to school, he'd still be a part of Ra*bits. Of all the things he could of done... It had to be something that affected everyone else? His rolling tears turned into loud sobs, and Hajime cried through his haircut. He knew it wouldn’t solve anything, but he had to get something out. Once there were no longer any loose, long strands, he turned off the razor and took a step back. His face was flushed and he took a few breaths to stop crying, but whimpers and hicks still chattered through his teeth. His face wasn't covered at all now: his ears, cheeks, and forehead exposed.  He could already hear the teases and taunts by other students. 

 

_ He looks like a punk now. _

 

_ Is he sick or something? Didn't realize he was that pale... _

 

It wasn't anyone's voice in particular, just his own. 

 

 

The rest of Ra*bits were to find out eventually. He tried to contact Nazuna for advice, but when he called, he couldn't admit to himself what he had done, so just hung up and texted  _Sorry!! Didn't mean to! >_<  _Summer break wasn't over yet, but the trio were all free this day, and they wanted to plan ahead for the new year. Hajime purposely arrived late to the studio they agreed to meet at, out of character for him. He ever so wished that they would just ignore  _it_ and not say anything, but he knew that wasn't going to happen once he entered, and Mitsuru jumped up from the floor to his feet. 

 

For a second, the room was silent, but it felt like an eternity to Hajime. Mitsuru quickly broke the quietness, "H-Hajime-chan?! You didn't tell us ya went to boot camp?!" The assumption confused Hajime more than anything, he tried to banter it back, but Tomoya got up too, approaching his friend.

 

"Hajime... What did you-"

 

"I-I shaved my hair! B-b-because I wanted to... but don't make fun of it, okay?! I know you two might b' mad.. b-but I'm... s-so-!" Hajime's voice was cut off by his own shakiness, husking a cry into his hands. His unitmates came closer for some support. 

“Hajime… Don’t cry! I’m not mad at all!” Tomoya reassured his friend, wrapping his arm around him to smooth his back. 

In agreement, Mitsuru nodded and spoke in a more encouraging tone. “I think it looks pretty cool, ya know? Lemme feel iiitt~!” 

Mitsuru ran both his hands long Hajime’s head, noting how funny it felt. Tomoya pried him off quickly though, also moving himself to give Hajime some space. “It doesn’t look bad at all, you’re still cute as ever, Hajime.”

Hearing this, Hajime lifted his head, quickly rubbing his nose with his sleeve. “C-cute…? Tomoya… I…”

Before he could think of how to form words, Tomoya shook his head. “You’ll always be cute, Hajime. Even if... uh...”

“Even if ya got a wicked pimple, or a scar that covered ya whole face, Hajime’s always the cutest!” Mitsuru agreed. 

“Even if you grew 10 centimeters!” Tomoya added.

“I-I get it…! Gee, someone gonna walk in and think something weird, you two~!" For the first time in a few weeks, Hajime had smiled, but he lost it quickly after he started to focus. "A-ah, but... That's the thing. You two aren't cute at all!"

 

Mitsuru gasped, Tomoya looked directly hurt! The two looked at each other quickly, then backed at the teary violet eyed boy. Mitsuru spoke up, "Whaddya mean by that, huh?! We're all adorable, ya know?!" 

 

"N-no...!? Ah... I'm sorry... I mean, Tomoya-kun, you're almost as tall as Hokuto-senpai now, right? I-I didn't wanna stay cute forever... I wanna be cool and boyish, like the two of you!" Confessed Hajime, who had started to inch closer to his friends. They took this as a good chance to hold onto his shaking arms. 

 

"You're boyish too, Hajime!" Tomoya, again, assured him. "Even if... um..."

 

"Even if ya was wearin' a big ballgown! Or Fancy makeup!" Again, Mitsuru finished off Tomoya's thought, giving Hajime a big smile so that he would as well. 

 

"Or even if you had long hair... Hajime, We all have something in us that makes us a _Ra*bit._ None of it is about appearance, it's the attitude! It's what's... in here that counts." Tomoya places his free hand on his own heart, then moves it to Hajime's chest. "What do you feel is _right_ here, Hajime?" He asks, his kind eyes make Hajime want to start crying all over again. 

 

He takes a few deep breaths before responding. When Hajime looks Tomoya in the eyes, his smile becomes contagious. Weakly, Hajime smiles back. Weakly, but it's still there, and true. "I want... I want to be the best Ra*bit I can be! I want to sing my heart out, and let everyone know that Ra*bits will _make you smile!"_

 

Hajime's quote moves the two other boys, and they both pull him into a tight hug. He starts to giggle, and tightly hugs the two of them back. Tears don't spill this time, just a halo of friendship beams the room bright. 

 

"Then... let's _sing for joy!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! As always, I really appreciate any feedback! Even though this is a shorter fic...
> 
> It's canon that Hajime had a crew cut in the past!! Could you imagine it now? You don't have to, cause I drew it!! Please take a look~ http://oi64.tinypic.com/fa3820.jpg
> 
> My brother recently shaved his head after having it super long, so it inspired me to write this!


End file.
